First Meeting
by cougprincess
Summary: You'll have to suspend what you know from the canon for this one. Hans doesn't exist, we don't know why Elsa has gone "ice crazy," Kristoff spends that first night in a cabin outside of Oaken's after meeting Anna. Desire takes over, and a first meeting turns into much much more. Kristanna one-shot. Rated M for strong sexual content.


**AN: You'll have to suspend what you already know about **_**Frozen**_** a little bit for this one-shot. In this version, Anna never meets Hans, we're not quite sure why Elsa went "ice crazy," and instead of Kristoff and Sven staying in a barn, they're in a cabin, and Sven is outside. They also do not leave for the North Mountain right away. This is my first fanfiction piece, and first smut piece, so I'm sure it's a little rough. I welcome constructive criticism. Thanks for reading, and I'll keep writing if people like it!**

Kristoff's ass hurt. Sure, maybe he shouldn't have called Oaken a crook. After all, they had known each other since the trading post opened, but this sudden onset of winter weather had him very stressed about how he was going to make money selling ice since the summer months were obviously the best time for his ice business. Maybe throwing him out on his ass wasn't the best reaction, though. Thankfully, the cabin right outside of Oaken's Trading Post was one that ice harvesters had used for years, and it appeared to be empty tonight, so at least he and Sven would have a place to stay warm and out of the storm.

As Kristoff settled in to his home for the night, he couldn't get his mind off the girl in Oaken's Trading Post. He was distracted by whatever was going on up on the North Mountain, but her easy humor and slender build caught his eye right away. She also seemed strangely familiar. The white streak in her hair was unique, and something he saw long ago, when he first came upon the trolls' valley at the young age of 8. Could it be the same girl? Could she be the injured princess that Grand Pabbie helped so long ago? If so, what was she doing out in this storm, and could it have something to do with the ice trail he followed to the trolls' valley? As he was thinking of these things, all of a sudden the door burst open with a rush of cold air, and there stood Anna. She hurled a heavy bundle at him, which landed in his lap with a loud _thud_, and he exclaimed, "Hey!"

"Hello," said Anna. "I was wondering if you could take me up the North Mountain."

Kristoff glanced in the bag, finding the ice pick and rope that he intended on buying from Oaken before Oaken unreasonably tried to charge him an exorbitant amount for them. He glanced up at Anna. "I don't take people places. Besides, I don't even know who you are."

Another bag hit him in the head. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. A quick look in the bag revealed the carrots he needed for Sven, his reindeer.

"I'm Anna, and I really need to get up there tonight. I don't know who you are either."

"I'm Kristoff, and that's Sven outside. Listen, Anna," said Kristoff cheekily, "I'm not going anywhere tonight. I'm cold, I'm tired, and you look pretty cold yourself. It's going to take at least three days to get to the North Mountain, anyway. What's in the other bag? You're not going to throw that one at me, too, are you?"

"Oh!" chuckled Anna. "No, this bag's for me. When I got dressed this morning, it was summer, and now it's suddenly winter, so I thought before I go any further, I should probably buy some winter clothes before I freeze to death. Sorry about hitting you with the other two, I swear I wasn't trying to throw them that hard."

"I guess I'll forgive you this time. Why don't you come warm yourself by the fire? It looks like you took a dip in a lake."

"Thank you," replied Anna. "I think I will."

Anna sat carefully on a stool in front of the fire, and quietly appraised her surroundings. The cabin was cozy and rugged. It was only one room, but there was a comfortable looking bed, and a little living area centered around the fireplace with a bear rug sitting in front of the hearth, and a small pantry stocked with some food and a few pots and pans. Kristoff was laying on the bed, fully clothed, with his shoes on, and his hat pulled down over his eyes, so she took a minute to really look at him. When he walked into Oaken's, she was struck instantly by how tall and sturdy he looked. As she further considered him as he lay on the bed, she realized that he was actually quite handsome. His blonde hair swept down over his eyes, and his hands were calloused and rough – the sign of a hard worker. Involuntarily, she gazed down the length of his body, and imagined what might be underneath his clothes. He looked muscular and hard, and her thoughts began to wander to some of the more salacious books in the castle's library. Up until yesterday, Anna lived a very lonely life. When she was very little, something happened that caused her parents to close up the castle gates. She used to be very close to her sister, Elsa, but that bond suddenly disappeared one day. Elsa moved into her own room, and just shut Anna out. Anna was always baffled by this, but after years of loneliness, she just stopped trying to recreate that closeness with Elsa again. Three years ago, her parents left on a sea voyage to a neighboring country to attend the wedding of an old family friend's daughter, and they died at sea, leaving Anna and Elsa alone. It was during those three years that Anna really started to discover her sexuality, as most teenage girls do, and that was when she stumbled on exciting books in the library, which awakened a desire within her. Until today, she was never really around men other than the old servants in the castle, so she was surprised to find that this stranger was piquing her curiosity.

Almost as though Kristoff could feel her eyes on him, he lifted up his hat, catching Anna studying him with curiosity in her eyes. He lifted one eyebrow, and said, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," replied Anna nervously. "I was just taking in my surroundings. It's been a really hectic and rough day. This is the first time I've really been able to sit still."

Kristoff smiled. "You look like you're still freezing. Don't you think you should change your clothes? Don't worry, I won't look."

"Good idea," said Anna, as she started to pull off her shoes. She wasn't sure why, but she was also a little disappointed that he might not be looking. Something was making her feel very bold. "Pull that hat down, and no peeking!"

Kristoff pulled his hat back down to cover his eyes, but he felt drawn to this girl. He had never been close to anyone other than the trolls, and he considered them family. Surely a little peek wouldn't hurt, right? He carefully pulled up an edge of his hat so one eye was free. However, Anna noticed.

"Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't peek!" she cried indignantly.

"Sorry, sorry! There's a girl undressing in very close proximity to me. What kind of man would I be if I _didn't_ want to peek?"

Anna threw Kristoff a coy little smile. For some reason, she felt like she had known Kristoff a very long time, but couldn't pinpoint why she felt that way. Maybe this thought increased her boldness, but she suddenly didn't feel shy around him at all. Also, she'd need a little help taking this dress off. Her dress was wet and plastered to her body, and she usually had servants to help her with the ties.

"Um, Kristoff?" asked Anna. "Do you think I could get a little help here, please?"

Kristoff swallowed nervously. Was this really happening? Was this beautiful girl really asking him to help her undress? He stood up, and walked over to her slowly. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. Really, I'm sorry for peeking, that's not like me at all."

Anna smiled, "Well, there is no way I'm going to get this off by myself. It feels like it shrunk."

Kristoff sat up and gazed at her for what felt like a full minute. Her skin glowed golden in the firelight, and her blue eyes fixed on his amber eyes. He examined the curve of her neck, her shoulder, her breasts, realizing exactly how lucky he was to run into her. In an instant, he snapped back to reality.

Anna chewed on her lower lip, "Do you think you can help?"

Trying not to look too eager, Kristoff casually swung his legs off the side of the bed, and approached her with measured steps. As he moved closer, Anna's breath hitched. Even the way he walked emphasized just how _manly_ he was. She felt her heart rate quicken as he came up behind her and began to fumble with the ties on the back of her dress.

"How do you do this?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh, it's easy! Just untie at the top, and loosen the ties all the way down," replied Anna.

Kristoff managed to find where Anna's dress was tied, and began to loosen the ribbon down her back. As he did so, his fingers brushed against her velvet skin, raising goosebumps all down Anna's spine. Kristoff felt himself begin to nervously sweat a little. She was so beautiful. Her skin was so soft, and he never knew that freckles on someone's shoulder could be so adorable. Anna's sleeves were off the shoulder, and, without thinking, Kristoff began to slide the sleeves down Anna's arms. She didn't seem to mind as she leaned back to be a little closer to him. Kristoff suddenly stopped.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I'm sure you can take it from here," said Kristoff apologetically.

Anna glanced at him over her shoulder. "Oh, no, I was actually kind of enjoying the help."

That was all he needed to hear. He couldn't hold back any longer, he just needed to touch her. Kristoff spun Anna around to face him, and lowered his head down to hers, gently kissing her. She responded immediately, and with fervor, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down closer. His tongue gently moved past her lips, and she relaxed with a soft moan, as she returned the kiss like her life depended on it. Kristoff pulled away to gaze into Anna's eyes before coming back in to kiss down her jawline and to her neck. She let her head fall back as she gave in to the sweetness and pleasure she was starting to feel, a wanting ache building deep in her stomach. Kristoff wanted more, so he continued to slide her sleeves down her arms, bringing her dress down with it. Anna's dress fell around her ankles, and she deftly stepped out of it, coming back in for another passionate kiss, her mouth demanding his. She began to push him towards the bed, pulling up on his shirt, encouraging him to take it off. Kristoff raised his arms to help Anna remove his shirt, and he stood in front of her, bare-chested. She was right, he was muscular, and _all_ man. She pushed him back on the bed, and, as he plopped down, he removed his shoes.

"Lay back," whispered Anna as she climbed on the bed. Kristoff lay back, and Anna moved forward to straddle him. She was still wearing her tights, a shift, and her corset, but she wanted to see what it was like to be in control. She leaned forward to kiss him, aligning his growing hardness with the apex of her thighs. She had touched herself before, so she tried to recreate that friction by moving back and forth against the hardness as she leaned forward to kiss him again. Kristoff was lost in the moment, and amazed at everything he was feeling. He had never been with a woman before, and this felt so good, but he wanted to see more – to feel more.

Kristoff sat up with Anna in his lap, tilting his head to kiss her neck, her collarbone, and the top of her heaving breasts. As he reached for her corset ties, she moaned her approval, and he quickly untied and discarded the corset, throwing it on the floor. All he could think was how beautiful her breasts were as he tilted his head further to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. Anna cried out in pleasure, enjoying the tingling feeling that seemed to shoot all the way down to her increasingly wet pussy. He cupped her other breast with his hand, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and she involuntarily bucked against him and arched her back. He looked back up at her, and murmered, "You are so beautiful." She rewarded him with a smile, and then pulled his head back to her breasts.

As he continued to suckle her breasts, he lifted Anna off his lap, and quickly lay her down on the bed, running his hand up and down her side. He began to kiss down her belly, stopping at her tights. He looked up at her, and she hooked her thumbs into the top of the tights to begin taking them off, and he helped her pull them off. She was now completely naked, and he marveled at her gorgeous body. He kissed further down until he reached the dripping wetness between her thighs, and tentatively lapped with his tongue. Anna shivered and cried out, thinking that there couldn't be any better pleasure than this. He continued to lick at her folds, savoring the taste of her. When he licked her nub, she involuntarily bucked again, and he knew he had hit on something huge. He rapidly flicked his tongue across her nub, and Anna felt the intensity of her pleasure rising, rising, rising. He sucked it in between his teeth, and that was the breaking point. She shattered into a million pieces, crying out his name as she grasped his head and pulled him closer.

Kristoff looked up. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm," she replied dreamily. "But I want more. I want to see you."

Anna sat up, with Kristoff still kneeling in between her legs. She tugged at his pants, and they came down easily, freeing his rock hard erection. Just like the rest of him, his rod was _huge_. It was at least 9 inches long, and thick. She could see a little pearl of wetness right on the tip. Curious, she leaned down to lick it. His cock jumped in response. Delighted, Anna then took a hold of his throbbing member, and he place his hand over hers, sliding it up and down the shaft. His skin was so soft there, encasing what seemed like a steel rod. She looked up at him, and found that his eyes were closed, his head tilted back, enjoying every sensation. As if he could feel her gaze, he opened his eyes and looked down, and then lowered his lips to hers to kiss her again.

As he kissed her, Kristoff pushed her back flat on the bed, but pulled her to the edge so her legs hung off the end of the bed, and he was standing in front of her. "Kristoff, I want you," she whispered, and that was his undoing. He spread her legs wide, and approached her pussy, still wet from her orgasm and slick with renewed wanting, with his stiff cock, sliding it up and down her pink folds. Anna couldn't help but watch as he began to push into her, making sure to be gentle. He was so large that she didn't know how he'd fit. The tip of his penis disappeared, and she felt a sharp pain, making her cry out. "Anna, did I hurt you? Are you okay?" he asked. Anna bit her lip, wincing a little, and then said, "I'm fine, just give me a second to get used to it. You're so big!" Almost immediately, she felt her walls relax, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Please, I need more," she whispered.

Kristoff slowly slid another inch in, marveling at her warmth and tightness, and delighting in the low moan that escaped from her lips. "More, please!" she begged, pulling him in further with her legs until he was completely sheathed within her. She imagined she could feel him all the way up into her belly, and she loved it. He pulled out, gently entered her again, and she was overwhelmed by how full she felt. "Oh, my God, Kristoff," she breathed, "a little harder." She watched as he began to thrust in and out of her at a slow but steady pace. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts, staring in wonder as his full length penetrated her to her core. "Faster, harder," she moaned, and Kristoff threw all caution to the wind. He began to pound into her faster and faster, cupping her breasts at the same time and tweaking her nipples. Her moans and shrieks egged him on, and the tightness of her pussy seemed to suck him back in even as he was pulling out. Suddenly, Anna felt her whole body begin to tingle, and tighten in expectation. Kristoff changed his angle slightly, and he hit that special spot. Anna erupted around him, screaming his name, and gushing all around his pumping cock. As her walls pulsed with the force of her climax, Kristoff felt his balls tighten, and he thrust deep as the wave of ecstasy overtook him, shooting his hot seed deep into her.

Kristoff collapsed onto Anna, kissing her sweetly. "That was amazing," he whispered as he nuzzled into her neck. "Mmhmm," breathed Anna, "I just want to lay here forever. Or at least you can keep me warm until the morning." They laid back on the pillows, and both swiftly dropped into peaceful slumber.


End file.
